Secrets and Heirs
by Pyro9
Summary: crappy title, but i couldn't think of anything. Pre HBP Hermione has a secret. People from her past arrive and dead people are alive again. bad summary sorry. rated m for language.
1. the change

An: okay this is my first harry potter fic so I hope you like it. It's going to be HHR and people are definitel going to be ooc. This is set during the trio's seventh year and it's pre HBP.

Summary: Everyone has secrets and Hermione Granger is no exception. She has spent years desperately trying to hide something from her friends, but she can't take it anymore and people from her past showing up aren't help her attempts. If that's not enough, why is Hermione so mad at Dumbledore and who are the heirs he's looking for.

The girl fled from the red car as fast as she could, dragging her trunk with her into the station. She rushed into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. An orange cat watched the girl with sad eyes from behind the bars of his cage as she placed the cage on top of the trunk and began the now familiar ritual. Every year the cat would watch as she hid herself from the world and pretended to be something she wasn't.

Her wavy raven hair was as black as night and the sapphire tips stopped just above her waist. She brushed two blue streaked locks from her face as she examined the red mark forming on her pale cheek just below the purple ring that surrounded one of her hazel eyes and winced as her finger tips grazed the deep cut that ran across the other cheek from her chin to her eye. She let her hand travel down her neck to the dark bruise that lay there. The purple marks formed the shape of a hand. With a sigh she dropped her hand to her side and backed away from the mirror. She closed her eyes to focus and started to mumble incoherently under her breath.

After about a minute a familiar bright blue light covered her body. She opened her eyes and watched as her raven and sapphire hair was consumed by chocolate colored curls. Bumps rose from under her skin as her facial features shifted slightly. She didn't look very different, her hazel orbs stayed the same and subtle change in her face did nothing to dim her radiant beauty.

'Merlin, I _hate _being short.' she thought. She was now about 5' 3" instead of her usual 5' 9". "So, should we let them get a glimpse of the real me?" she asked her cat who nodded immediately causing her to grin at the freakishly intelligent creature. "You've wanted me to do this for years, haven't you?" The cat tried to look as innocent as possible and the young woman couldn't help but laugh.

She glanced at the mirror to take in her appearance. This would be the first time she allowed her friends and anyone else in her world to see what she was really like. Of course this didn't include two certain people who she was sort of forced to tell, but that's not important right now. A silver loop hung from the bottom hole in each ear, a silver skull and crossbones in the hole above them, and a silver dragon with a small sapphire as an eye fit perfectly in the curve of the cartilage of the top of her left ear. A small diamond nose stud, her most recent piercing, and her last piercing was a dark gray steel circular barbell spike through her right eyebrow. A skull and spike beaded necklace hung around her neck along with a string of large steel balls. She wore a black shirt with long sleeves that stopped a few inches passed her elbows with light blue stitching and a blue fairy holding sparkles with gems floating next to her. An assortment of black red and blue plastic bracelets hung on one wrist and a bracelet made of two black leather strips held together on one end with a metal ring and silver snaps held the other ends together. A white skull and crossbones was printed on each strip. Her pants were black with straps connecting the front and back pockets with chains on them and zip accents on the pant legs. A two row studded belt was threaded through the crossing belt loops. Her shoes were black Converse high tops with a large white skull on the side of each shoe near the heel and black shoelaces.

"Uh, maybe I'm not ready to do this," she said, but her cat glared at her. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Sheesh. You are _really _creepy sometimes, you know that?" she turned and grabbed her trunk and the cage that held her familiar. "Let's go." then she walked out the door and into the throng of people rushing in all directions.

* * *

Um, that's chapter one, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. sorry not a chapter

* * *

Hi! Um I'm really sorry it's taking me so long to get the next chapter up, but I had like almost the entire chapter typed and the damn disk screwed up, so now I need to retype it. I'll start as soon as I can, but between exams and essays I'm having trouble. I'll be out of town all of next week and will be back a day or two after Christmas so if I can type fast enough I'll have it posted then.

* * *

Sorry for the wait.

pyro


End file.
